Suzushi Chaos
Suzushi Chaos (涼しいカオス) ook wel Kessho Chaos (結晶カオス) genoemd is aanvoerder van het team Silver Warriors... Profiel *''"De elite Warrior van haar school die de zaak cool houdt"'' Uiterlijk Ze heeft blauw kort haar en diep rode kleur ogen en meestal draagt ze een pet, Haar casual kleren bestaan uit een wit t-shirt met donkerblauwe vest eroverheen een korte spijker broek en zwarte sneakers. haar voetbal uniform bestaat uit een licht blauw t-shirt met een wit hesje eroverheen donkerblauw broekje en voetbalschoenen en witte soken. Persoonlijkheid Ze is cool, kalm en zeer rustig en houd haar hoofd cool ze vertrouwt niemand en toont geen emotie ze is een tomboy die slim is en best wel goed is in voetbal, haar 2e karakter is aggersief, aanvallend, uitdagend en heel geweldadig. Achtergrond Ze is opgegroeid in een jongens weeshuis en later het weeshuis Sungarden daar bleef ze ong. 2 jaar en moest toen weg omdat haar vader opeens ziek werd veder had ze in Sungarden een goede vriend genaamd Bryce Whitingale maar toen ze weg moest groeide ze uitelkaar veder vergaten ze elkaar enzo.. Maar toen ze weer terug was in haar oude weeshuis ging ze naar Universe Academy en ze zorgde ook voor Father in die tussentijd dat deed ze ong. 3 jaar todat Father dood ging. Toen kreeg ze een nieuwe Father hij was niet bepaald aardig hij was gwn gek! hij gebr. alle kinderen als slaaf of als proefkonijn hij was een gestoorde wetenschapper! en paar maanden later gebeurde het.. Hij beschuldigde Chaos als schuldig voor de dood van haar pleegvader. toen werd ze 3 jaar lang in de cel gegooid ze ging er niet op in om meer problemen te veroorzaken. toen ze uit de cel was was er een oorlog geweest zonder dat ze het wist, Die haar Nieuwe Father had geleid, Iedereen die ze kende zijn verdwenen of overleden. Sindsdien wilt ze wraak op Father!!!! Plot In Seizoen 3 toen kwam ze Bryce weer tegen na de wedstrijdt van Fire Dragon VS Inazuma Japan toen zij opzoek was naar haar familieleden.. Technieken Alleen in Anime *'SH Ice Tornado' *'OF Freeze' *'DF Freeze Ground' *'SH Dimension Break' *'SH Laser Ray' *'SH Nightmare of Chaos' *'SH Kessho no Chaos' Seizoen 3 Normaal *'SH Ice Tornado' *'OF Freeze' *'DF Freeze Ground' *'SH Dimension Break' Samengevoegd *'SH Laser Ray' *'SH Dimension Break' *'OF Freeze' *'DF Freeze Ground' In Go Normaal *'SH Ice Tornado' *'OF Freeze' *'DF Freeze Ground' *'SH Dimension Break' Samengevoegd *'SH Laser Ray' *'SH Dimension Break' *'SH Nightmare of Chaos' *'OF Freeze' Avatar *'KH Kyukyoku no kaosukuin' Armed *'KHA Kyukyoku no kaosukuin' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Hono Hikari' *'MIMAX Vampire Witch' *'MIMAX Ice Warrior' Teams *Silver Warriors *Team Galaxy Relaties *Suzushi Ishi (Broer) *Suzushi Hiuchisshi (Broer) *Suzushi Hana (Zusje) Vrienden *Dendo Kaminari *Hono Hikari *Suzuno Fuusuke Quotes *''"Zeg je nou aliens pff..ik verpletter ze met mijn duistere kant"(tegen Aliea Academy) *"Je verpest mijn uitzicht Claude"(tegen Claude Beacons) *"Tulpenhoofd ga aan de kant"(tegen Claude Beacons) *"Ik ben chaos niemand kan me stoppen!!"''(dubbele karakter) *"wacht.. hoe noemde je mij? volgende keer verpletter ik je als een insect! *"*zucht* wat hebben jullie toch!?..(Bryce en Claude) Trivia *ze heeft 2 JP namen *Ze is gazel's jeugdvriend *Sommige mensen denken dat ze een jongen is *In Dub heeft ze een jongens naam Cris Gallerij Suzushichaos.png Happy.png Chaos6.png Chaos5.png Chaos4.png Chaos3.png Chaos2.png Chaos1.png Expressions.png Crystalicon.jpg Suzushistyles.png suzushichaos_by_inazumafan11-d5ybf4j.png Untitled drawing by inazumafan11-d5ybw2n.png Categorie:Personages Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Wind Element Categorie:Aanvaller Categorie:Middenvelder Categorie:Verdediger Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Universe Academy Categorie:Avatar Gebruiker Categorie:Antagonist Categorie:Keshin Armed Categorie:Silver Warriors Categorie:Team Galaxy